


Give Love a Second Chance

by Schuneko



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 61st century. It's time for Jack to move on...again. The promise of an Ianto look-alike draws him to Demran 3 and his old partner. There's just one problem... this Ianto is in love and an indentured servant in the best pleasure house Demran has. Can Jack get them both out? Even if it means falling back on old habits and relying on John Hart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Demran 3, it was a great place if you’re looking for an escape or an indulgence. Travel agents often boasted of its blushing skies, rolling hills, and that there was nary any type of authority to be seen. Yes, you could do what you wanted when you wanted and no one would bat an eyelash on Demran 3. The biggest draw, were their pleasure houses, known across galaxies for having only the best of consorts. Slavery was illegal here, as with many other planets, but indentured servitude and clear class divides, where just as prevalent. Once you were identified as part of the lower class, it was almost impossible to change. 

Mikara hadn’t asked for this life and how she was trapped in it still bothered her. Ifan or rather Ianto, her guardian and recent bonded lover, for whatever reason, didn’t seem to mind as much. Perhaps he was just better at hiding his true feelings. Yes that must be it. Slowly she rose from her meager pallet, looking around the room they all slept in if they were not working. Ianto was absent, either he was doing some errand for the pleasure house or he was entertaining a client. Seventh Heaven was the best the planet had on offer. There was a reason they were at the top, each worker or ‘servant’ was trained in not just sex, but simple companionship and even therapy as well. Some clients came just to have someone to talk to. 

The servants were almost always treated well. They basically lived in poverty on their off time, but when they entertained clients, it was in the lap of luxury. It wasn’t just in the pleasure house either; often they would be escorts, wearing jewels and fine cloths. The items belonged to the house of course, but in those moments they could dream. Then there were the in house suites and private bungalows. Soft beds layered with pillows and blankets of rich silks, private baths, beautiful views, and the food… Oh the food was always amazing. True; companions or ‘servants’ were given smaller portions, but it was still better than their usual fair. 

Not to mention it wasn’t just your usual ‘by the hour’ place either. A contract with a companion could last anywhere from a day to 2 months to a year. The latter didn’t happen often, but Mikara had heard of it occurring. She gave a great yawn, a stretch and her stomach rumbled right as Ifan walked in looking rumpled and carrying breakfast. 

“Client? New or usual.” She asked; as she took the bowl of porridge. He settled next to her and sighed. Taking careful bites of his breakfast and avoiding her gaze. “I’ll admit it Ifan, for indentured sexual servitude, this is the best place to be, but you can be honest with me…secretly you hate it as much as I do.” Mikara lamented; taking a few more bites. 

“I think I may have a way out.” Ianto offered after a time. 

“Well don’t keep me in suspense.” Mikara huffed lighthearted.

“Remember that Captain, red coat, amazing cheek bones…”

“Flair for the dramatic? Gets into role play?...Sure, why?” Mikara asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“He has a friend, whom is coming tomorrow night in fact. We need to…impress him, not only could it lead to a long contract, but perhaps he can help us as well.”

“Wait a second...we?” Ever since they had secretly bonded, the house had done almost anything to keep them apart. It would start riots if ‘management’ messed with their off time, but they could easily control their client lists.

“Err…yes…well…”

“Ifan! Were almost never together! They know about the bond and they keep us apart, well no longer! What do we need to do?”

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Jack had no qualms about leaving earth behind. Everyone was gone, earth had made first contact, and he felt out of place in the new Torchwood. He had a good long life with Gwen and Rhys, but it was time to move on. He had traveled with the Doctor for a time, but even that had lost its charm. So the Doc had fixed his Vortex manipulator and sent him on his way. Now he was at a loss with where to go. 

He tried The Vegas Galaxies. Found he was a fairly proficient gambler. He took one night stands over the offered slaves and for a time he could almost convince himself he was happy. He had nice rooms, a beautiful woman or man to share his bed, and credits galore. What could go wrong?

When he revived in a dump, covered in blood with bullet holes in his shirt, he knew it was time to move on. His ex-partner John had always raved about Seventh Heaven on Demran 3. It was the home of luxury and hedonism at its finest. Only the elite, wealthy, and/or important got in. A friend of Hart’s owned the place and anytime John would visit he was treated like royalty. No wonder Hart loved it.

Jack sighed, keyed in the coordinates, and made a jump to their known meeting place. Once he had shook off the effects of the travel he started to look around. The place was in an obvious state of disrepair. No one had been here in quite some time. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a crumpled paper shoved into a couch cushion. All it contained were dates and a location, among them, Demran 3. 

Hart had given him times to choose from and where he’d be at the time. Almost all of them were, Demran 3. Before punching in the code, he stopped; Demran 3 was a return to everything he had left behind for earth. Was he ready for this? Was a life of, sex, drink and languid luxury really what he wanted? Demran 3 was John’s world not his, not anymore. He wadded up the paper and he almost threw it when he noticed a drawing on the back. It was Ianto, but he was kissing a woman and they weren’t human. 

“What the? That’s not…Yan…” 

He spread out the paper, under the picture was a date and the words; ‘save them’. Not his Yan, had purple, furry ears, wings, and a tail. So dark it was almost black, but they looked so soft. While hers were burgundy, she looked almost regal and he looked at her with such love, he could feel it in his chest. He knew it wasn’t his Ianto, but they looked so similar. Maybe it was an incarnation of his late lover. He knew he had to find out and decision made he flipped open his manipulator.

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Mikara was swimming around the giant ‘servants’ tub as Ianto walked in. She popped her head up as she paddled to the edge. “Is that for me?” She asked with wonder. Gasping as he held the platinum, filigree patterned and jeweled belt aloft for her to see it better. The sheer layered fabric in his arms fell to brush the floor and revealed a tunic style dress that the belt obviously held together. “It…it’s so…thin, but I don’t care, it’s gorgeous.” Mikara gushed as she stepped from the bath and reached for a towel. 

“Apparently I will accompany him to dinner and then back to bungalow 4 where you’ll be waiting.” It was said less enthusiastically than she expected. Bungalow 4 was the second best, rivaled only by Captain John’s usual quarters. For them to stay there, together, was a big deal and Ianto seemed, tired at best. She eyed him carefully and realized he was finally letting everything he felt, show. This was it, this was their way out and the pressure was getting to him.

After securing her towel she cupped his cheek. Bath time and stolen minutes at meals seemed to be the only time they had alone. “Kiss me, take me, whatever you need and I know we can do this.” Mikara promised as he set her clothes aside. Then he removed his thin cotton pants and she dropped her towel. Her legs winding around his waist as he carried them into the water. 

She sighed against his lips as he swept his hands along her skin. His palms brushed against her hardening nipples and she moaned. “It’s been too long my lady.” Ianto sighed, ducking his head to take the dusky peak between his lips. She started to squirm, rolling her hips into his. “Patience my queen.”

She gave him a look, “I’m not a queen.” Mikara protested, but it was lost as a drawn out moan when his fingers snuck between her thighs. She might be a high priestess of the garden, but she wasn’t a queen. 

“Today, every day, you’re ‘my’ queen.” Ianto professed; starting a rhythm with his hand. Soon she was panting, moaning, and begging when he felt her walls flutter. Crooking his fingers, he sped up his rhythm. 

She cried out as she came and he could tell she wasn’t faking. This was a look she gave only to him. Her shields lowered and her pleasure spiked across their bond. It seeped into his head like honey and he groaned, burying his head in her neck. “My guardian, my angel, I love you.” Mikara whispered it into his ear. She wished she could shout it from rooftops, but they had to be careful. A bond was one thing, but love between servants, especially in a pleasure house was forbidden. 

He growled and thrust into her waiting heat. His hand having moved to her waist just seconds before. “Goddess in heaven, you’re always so tight.” Ianto gasped as they started to move together. 

She glared when he paused. “This some dig about me being a whore and over used? I never asked for this.” Mikara huffed, about to call a halt to everything.

“No…Oh Goddess no, I’m so sorry…” Ianto spluttered. 

She smirked, “I'm messing with you...Just keep going…”

He shook his head,smiling and gripped her hips harder, starting to thrust again. She started to cling to him knowing their time together was growing short. Their servant friends could only stall the others for so long. “Goddess faster…oh…Oh Ianto please.” Mikara cried. 

He snapped his hips, going as fast and hard as he dared. Feeling like he wanted to climb inside her and be done with the world. “My queen, I love you.” Ianto whispered as she shuddered in his arms. He gave a few sharp thrusts before following her into oblivion. 

The bliss didn’t last nearly long enough and even when clients let him come, it was for their enjoyment not his. He set her down on shaking legs as they kissed softly. “A week, a month. We can do this.” Ianto sighed. 

She nodded as she reached for the shampoo. They needed to look their best.

 

~GLaSC~

Sometime later they were in the bungalow, taking advantage of the space and finery as well as getting ready. “Shirtless or waist coat?” Ianto asked, turning in the mirror.

“Give him something to undress.”

“So waist coat then?” He said; donning the black waist coat and smoothing out his silvery smooth silk pants. Into whistled as she walked forward and handed him the belt for her waist. Her long violet hair up in a twist and she looked absolutely gorgeous. “Wow, you sitting on that bed…waiting, nothing better.”

“And you Ifan, will blow him away, take all the time you need.”

“You’re just saying that because you want the bed to yourself”

“Can you blame me? Now go, mustn’t keep John waiting.” Mikara grinned, pushing him to the door. 

Everything was about to change and not just for them either.


	2. Arrival

He arrived a day early. Time travel was always tricky and rarely accurate. Jack found himself in a sparse, but comfortable apartment. It was always good to have a safe hide away when you arrived. His vison started to clear and he got a better look at the place. 

Anything good for a time agent to have, was stacked on the table. Everything was there; from maps of the area, to the current galactic standard date/time. Even simple food was present. Power bars and bottles of water. He chuckled and grabbed one of each. John must have listened to his tips after all. 

Time travel with a Vortex Manipulator always took it out of him. Taking large gulps of water, he quickly finished one bottle and grabbed another. This one he drank more slowly, taking bites from a power bar as well. He crashed onto a sofa, wondering, not for the first time what he was doing here. 

“Ah there you are, day early, but no problem. Gives us time to get you ready.” John enthused as he bounced through the door. 

“You’re assuming I’m staying.” Jack replied, arching an eyebrow.

“Well fine there’s the door, don’t let it knock you on the ass.” John huffed as he carried his bags to the kitchen. 

“That’s not Yan, that’s a Nethran, in love with a, what she a Priestess?”

“High Priestess actually…’Thee’ High Priestess and he’s her guardian. He doesn’t care if you beat him stupid. You don’t pass muster, you won’t see her. She may be of a higher power than even the queen to the Nethran, but he has his own wicked power reserves. And Goddess forgive me, but he’s fuckin hot when he’s angry.” 

Jack’s head snapped up and John raised an eyebrow.

“Thought you didn’t care enough to stay?” John smirked. 

“So you’ve…”

“Once or twice, pleasure houses forbid their ‘servants’ to love. Bonds, they can’t avoid, but love… Once a bond is formed though, they will keep them apart anyway they can. Well I couldn’t let that fly. As soon as I found out they were a bonded pair, I started requesting them together. I got to watch and they could live the good life without worry. My good friend owns the place. That definitely has its perks. Usually nothing would happen that included me as more than a voyeur, but on rare occasion…it was consensual I promise.” John held his hands up in a placating manner. 

“I can’t break up a bonded pair.” Jack whined; dropping his head. 

“Their bond is incomplete, it’s missing someone…”

“And you think that someone is me?” Jack scoffed. 

“Stranger things have happened. No harm in trying to find out is there? And hey if it’s not to be you still get great sex and a long vacation.” John shrugged and winked. 

“I can’t believe you’re talking me into this.” Jack sighed 

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Ianto couldn’t stop smoothing his clothes. John wasn’t the man they were for, but he was still nervous. 

“Eye candy! Come in.” John called out from his sitting room. 

“Must you call me that, sir?” Ianto replied with an eye roll. Any other client and he’d have been slapped, but he knew Master John loved his back talk. He stepped into the room to see the Captain debating over some dinner clothes. Strange, seeing as Master John was already dressed to the nines. 

“Help me out Eye candy, Jack needs to look like he belongs.” 

“He doesn’t already?” Ianto blurted, without thinking. Almost immediately he was shrinking back, expecting to be hit for his outburst. He may be a powerful Nethran Guardian, but years in servitude had had their effect. He knew what to expect and how to behave around his betters. He dropped to his knees mumbling, sorry sir, over and over.

“Ianto, relax. Take a drink and sit down before you pass out.” John ordered and thankfully the younger man listened. “There, don’t you worry, Jack can act the part. He just needs to look it.” 

Ianto nodded, sipping at the water John had offered him. “I like the deep blue.” He murmured, gazing at the coat thoughtfully. "With the silver belt and the black pants." 

"Yes I think you're right, now if you're feeling better let me mess you up so they don't get suspicious."

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Jack turned in the mirror. “I look like a prince going to a ball.” He snorted; tugging at the soft velour of the jacket as he shifted. 

“Yan picked that, besides, it’s the height of fashion. And it’s also a good way for them to keep the classes apart.” John replied then rolled his eyes. 

The action was so reminiscent of his Yan it almost hurt. “He did? Oh, well in that case.” Jack shrugged and fixed his hair. 

“This will be one of those places, where…well anything and I mean anything goes.” 

“I spent 50 years in The Vegas Galaxies John. I think I can handle this.” 

The man in red shrugged. “I’m just saying, I’ll try for a private table, but if not, even on the dining floor… these servants are taught to have no shame.” 

~GLaSC~

She tried not to doze off she really did. The thick platinum collar let everyone know she was a working servant. On their off time they were allowed to remove it. Now, even though he wasn’t here, she was still considered ‘with a client’. A thick chain clipped to the side of the bed, made sure she didn’t move. Well she could move, but not far. Really the chain was supposed to add to the allure of the collar. It was a bit uncomfortable, but in no way painful.

She looked up and saw a member of house security in the room. “These rooms are in use, may I ask why you’re here?” Mikara calmly inquired, but the aura this man gave off had her shaking inside. 

“Just making sure, you kept to your place…Sleeping on the job and without your client. I should beat you for that.” The Guard known as Warren snarled.

He wasn’t the first person she’d met who held her status in contempt. It saddened her, but there was nothing for it. She apologized for her error and begged his forgiveness. The only leniency she received was a black eye instead of a broken jaw. 

“Next time you step out of line you won’t be so lucky.” Warren sneered as he walked out. 

She hastily unclipped the chain from her collar and fell from the bed. Her legs where shaking, but she made them work and she stood. She had to hide this, but how? Then she remembered the beautiful lace mask in the costume trunk and rushed to get it. The mask would match her dress perfectly. 

Mikara prayed she had time to fix her makeup and hide the growing bruises. A simple touch would give away the game, but she would keep up the ruse as long as she could. Having hidden what she could, she donned the mask, clipped herself in, and waited. She hoped she didn’t have to wait long, she hoped she had to wait forever…

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Jack hadn’t looked around before, but he was now. As John had said couples and even groups where engaged in various ‘elicit’ acts everywhere he would look. Never mind the place was amazing and lavishly decorated. He felt very out of place then he remembered his time in The Vegas Galaxies along with why he was doing this. ‘Okay John said lecherous, entitled asshole…I can be that’, he thought, plastering on a leer and an air that gave the impression of importance. 

 

There he was, appearing to be human and dressed in an utterly delicious looking ensemble of a black waist coat and loose silver pants. It was very ‘Lawrence of Arabia’, very alluring, and Jack so hopped to god he could make it past dinner without confirming what Ianto wasn’t wearing under those pants. From the looks of things, maybe he didn’t have to hold back. Maybe taking things a step to far was the norm around here. 

This was Seventh Heaven on Demran 3; you were practically expected to be naughty. Despite that fact he wanted Ianto alone, away from prying eyes. He knew though that he’d have to jump through a few hoops first. One of those hoops was this dinner. He prayed that John got them a private room. Even then ‘private’ could mean anything.

~GLaSC~

“Well it’s not as private as we hoped.”

“I just knew it, so what, I basically have to shag him in front of…oh sweet Goddess, how many people?” Jack hissed as they waited in a side room. 

“You’re not the first to feel awkward. They make a special wine, wipes out inhibitions. You’ll be fine.” John assured him with a placating smile.

“And what about Ianto?”

“What about him, he’s trained to perform not get drunk.”

Jack grabbed John by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him into a wall. “Think about what you said and chose your next words carefully before I beat you into next Tuesday.” He seethed, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Alright, alright I’m sorry, it’s a shitty thing to do to a person, but it’s what it is and if you don’t want them to figure out that you don’t belong you need to treat, well all of them that way. He is a trained servant, you may be his client, but this house and Dirk Acer, own him and will not hesitate to punish him if he can’t perform as he was taught.” 

Jack let go of John and stepped back. “You’re right, you’re totally right. I just need my head in the game.”

“It’s only a few days, a week maybe and we can make a play to get them out.”

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

Ianto was running, hoping he had time, hoping he didn’t come back looking too unkempt. He rushed into the bungalow, calling out for Mikara. 

She looked up, wondering why he was alone and asking as much. 

“Change of plans…John mentioned he and Jack like to watch. So Dirk wants us to sing for them. Well you sing I’ll dance with the others.”

“Slutty or melodic?” She asked, unclipping the chain to her collar. Mikara put her hands on her hips and eyed Ianto seriously. “I don’t even need to ask do I?”

“Nope, you know what they all expect.”

~GLaSC~

Jack was seated at a table that could easily fit eight. So far only four of them were in the room however. Scantily clad servers filled drinks, took orders, and accepted lewd gropes or advances whenever given. Count Soren, another of Dirk’s fine friends, had just had his hand so far up a girl’s skirt it even made John blush. They hadn’t yet started dinner and where in the seven hells was Ianto? 

He gulped at his wine; praying it would take effect soon. Then he leered as another servant bent to refill his glass. Jack had the wherewithal to smack his hand down on the admittedly tight arse before him. The servant let out an almost imperceptible yip, calmed and continued to pour his wine. “Stay close, I’m on vacation I can drink as much as I want.” The real Captain grinned and the servant nodded, backing away meekly. 

“We can arrange for you to have him instead Captain.” Dirk chuckled, watching the exchange.

“Oh no, no way. I was promised the best, why else would I go through all the hassle of a vacation?” Jack retorted, sipping slower from his glass. He was beginning to feel different, but he didn’t feel fuzzy like he was drunk. He didn’t feel woozy, unable to think, or like he usually did when inebriated. John had his hand down a servant’s pants and his lips on the man’s throat. Strange enough, he found he didn’t really give a fuck. 

Dirk clapped his hands together, “John said you both like to watch and what’s a club without music? Just for you Captain Mikara is going to sing some old earth hits. But first, dinner!” 

The meal was admittedly delicious and apart from a random grope or a kiss, he didn’t really have to do much. He was having more wine than he really should, but John explained his first timer status and no one looked twice. Save for the random nod of understanding and the offers for a toast to the wonders of Demran 3 and of course Seventh Heaven. 

The room they entered; was even more richly decorated. Count Soren; grabbed a random servant and scuttled off to a dark corner filled with full, rich fabric-ed pillows. Though the curtain did nothing to drown the noise at least it Kept them from view. Jack saluted the velour fabric and drained his goblet. The unfairly hot server was right there, ready to refill his glass and Jack just couldn’t care anymore. If this Ianto didn’t end up wanting him at least he got something. He pushed the server back as Dirk and John ventured further. He wouldn’t normally treat someone this way, but it was like he’d been drugged and he couldn’t help it. 

He whipped a curtain around them as the server set the wine jug and goblet aside. Jack turned and kissed the man. His dark eyes and olive skin, a clear contrast to Ianto. Good, maybe he needed different right now. Without any other preamble he pushed the other man to his knees. “I want your mouth on my cock, now.” Jack ordered and giving him no more than a ‘yes sir’ the servant scrambled to comply.


	3. Beg and be a Good Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter yay! I hope everyone is liking what they're reading. If not...well...what the (insirt bad word) are you doing here?

Jack didn't know how he was back with Dirk, John, and full goblet of wine. Feeling settled and less on edge, he shrugged and drank deeply if only to keep up this almost fugue state he was in. The servant who had 'served' him was nowhere to be found, he shrugged again.

"Always good to take the edge off." Dirk was laughing, John was grinning and Jack took another sip. "You first timers are so fun to watch, forgive my saying."

"Oh D, be nice, he's always so wound up and proper, but we'll get him there." John promised with a laugh.

If Jack only cared, he'd throttle both of them. The room had more people, but it wasn't packed. He wished he hadn't opened his big mouth and Ianto was alone with him. At least this way no one else was touching what was his. He didn't like to share, at all.

~GLaSC~

She checked her dress for a third time and the black corset and knickers she wore under it. Rarely did she get to wear knickers, she felt over-dressed. Ianto hadn't changed at all, but they matched already. There were 4 other dancers, but as always, she and Ianto were the main attraction. The songs where old earth, 21st century, someone called Brittney, Neon Hitch and a band named Florence + the machine. She shrugged; she knew the songs, the choreography. She and Ianto looked hot together. That was all Dirk cared about.

The curtain opened and before she could think a song called 'Give Me More' stated to play and she was lost in the familiar moves and lyrics. Neon Hitch's: Bad Dog was her favorite. She got to tie up Ianto. Lead him around the stage and feel him against her skin. They would keep the bond open and revel in the closeness. The clients seemed to love it and Jack was no different.

They looked amazing together and he was more than turned on when they were pretty much fucking on stage. He wondered if they had done that before, they probably had. He let himself think about it, everyone else surely was as well. The rest of the 'concert' seemed to fade as his mind wandered and suddenly he wanted his room. He wanted Mikara and Ianto spread out on his bed. He'd watch for a while, but then he'd join in and give them the night of their lives.

Dirk had chuckled knowingly. Clapped him on the shoulder and left him in front of his rooms. 'Well here goes nothing', Jack laughed; draining his goblet and chucking it aside. He opened the doors, pushing them closed after he entered. There was wine next to the entrance and he took the new goblet gratefully. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom and what he saw on the bed stopped him in his tracks.

~GLaSC~

After the concert they had retired to bungalow 4. Mikara shed the corset and knickers. She was trained to give and make a client think she was receiving a good time as well. A fair few had actually cared about her pleasure and she'd learned to fake it when she had too. The way John talked, she hoped this Jack would both care and give pleasure she didn't have to fake.

Ianto reached to help with the mask and she hissed, backing away from his gentle touch. "Mikara? What is it?" He asked softly. She didn't stop him when he held her to keep her in place. Ianto reached up and removed the mask, revealing the darkened bruise around her eye. "Tell me who did this, they will pay for it, by the Goddess they will suffer!" He seethed, his image changed and his wings unfurled, glowing with golden power.

"Ifan! Goddess bless, stop this now!" Mikara hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "Our client will arrive any moment!" She added, her wings unfurling and glowing not just gold, but silver and an almost diamond white as well. A silvery light glowed from her palm and she passed it over her eye. The bruises were gone and it seemed to calm him. Then she fell into his arms and he carried her to the bed.

"Ifan, I just need…but the…our client…"

"I know; he can punish me, if he is so inclined." Ianto replied as he laid her back, leaned his forehead on hers and kissed her softly. When they shared power, it was the most amazing and erotic feeling in the world. He was so lucky to be chosen as her guardian. The thought of another in his place still caused jealousy, but their bond was incomplete and her power was weak because of it. She needed another, another guardian to love her and at least accept him. It was the Nethran way, the Goddess demanded it and so it would be.

Till now a second guardian had never been found. The invasion and their exile had seen to that. Mikara had been forced into a life of incomplete power and weakness. Master John had said this Jack had the power of time, could it be? Had they found their missing guardian? Would he love Mikara? He hoped; oh he hoped so much.

As the kiss continued, neither heard Jack step into the room.

~GLaSC~

"Starting without me I see. Don't you get punished for that?" Jack mused; raising his eyebrows.

The moment broke and the two servants gasped as they broke apart. "The fault is mine, if you must punish someone, punish me." Ianto begged, scrambling to the edge of the bed, with his head down.

Ianto beaten was the last thing Jack wanted and he waved him off. "Sit up, I'm not going to hurt you or have you hurt." He promised and in a practiced move they sat up and Mikara draped herself over Ianto's back.

Before things became even more awkward she started to trace her fingers along Ianto's exposed flesh. She nibbled at his ear, licking a spot just below that always drove her bonded wild. The guardian gasped, letting out a little moan as he arched and his eyes slid closed.

Jack stopped pacing, his eyes locked on the bed. He gulped the last of his wine. "D-do that again." He squeaked.

She smirked, "of course sir, but you really should come sit down. Get comfy and I will gladly make him sing for you." Mikara nodded to the couch layered with pillows and silks laid out for him. Thankfully Jack nodded, his eyes trained on Ianto, but every so often gazing at her form with lust as well. He made himself comfortable.

"The more commands you give, the less we stop. You can call a halt and redirect us at any time." Mikara purred, teasing Ianto's ear with her teeth. "Don't be afraid I assure you, we've heard it all." She winked.

"Um ok…" Jack blew out a breath, Goddess this was embarrassing; he was Captain Jack Harkness, intergalactic playboy! He was not a shy 13 year old getting a peak at his daddy's porn. He seemed to change, becoming confident and self-assured. "Ok then how's this? Both of you naked; undress each other, slowly, enjoy it. Then I want your legs around my neck as he buries himself deep. After that maybe a kip, see how we feel, but before this night officially ends I want to watch you ride his cock while I fuck him blind." The Captain smirked, they barely blinked, but he knew he had, what? Impressed them?

"Well captain when the time comes you will have to explain what a kip is, but let's get started shall we?"

She was playing it like a business transaction and he couldn't blame her. He also couldn't wait to prove that to him, it was so much more. He sat back, refilled his goblet and settled in to watch. He felt like a director of a dirty movie. She seemed to know just what he wanted. Ianto was the star, oh she was beautiful and important as well, but he was center stage. The guardian's gasps and sighs sent all his blood surging south. He had yet to undress himself, but maybe it was time.

"Goddess, you're gorgeous…" Mikara sighed. Seeing him start to disrobe she had stopped to help. She was naked and Ianto was down to pants, the dress had been easier to remove. He was pulled onto the bed, her hands pushing his trousers down his hips. Ianto's eyes where hooded, the bond must be open. "Please… Goddess please, fuck me."

Ianto blinked, Mikara had never asked a client for anything past a lesser punishment. He was torn between ordering the man to do as his Priestess wished and begging to take her punishment. Jack however, didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed pleased.

Before he pushed Mikara down, he looked to Ianto. "Yan I said naked remember? Lose the pants so I can give her what she wants." Jack grinned.

The guardian barely squeaked out a 'yes sir'. His pants hit the floor and not wanting to risk another correction he found lube and slicked up his fingers. Jack had fallen with Mikara, he was kissing her neck, sucking her nipples, and Goddess bless, this man made her mean every moan. The Captain was stopped for the moment, head between her legs and Ianto took advantage. Carefully he slipped the first finger past Jack's barrier then a second.

Jack didn't stop, his tongue was very busy, but when the pads of Ianto's fingers found his prostate… He threw his head back and moaned. Mikara reached out and felt down his chest. Soon he was bearing back on Ianto's hand. After letting him grind against his fingers, the guardian removed them. "Goddess Yan don't tease." Jack gasped, shaking his hips a little as if to entice Ianto to take him.

Ianto smirked, lining himself up as Jack pulled Mikara closer. The Captain gave a shuddering sigh, he was sheathed in the priestess and her guardian was settled deep inside him. If this wasn't nirvana it was damn close. Her heals pressed to Ianto's back and she urged him to move. They took a few tries to find a good rhythm, but soon they were working like a well-oiled machine. The guardian would give a sharp snap of his hips and seconds later Mikara cried out.

Jack leaned down to lick the sweat from her neck. She writhed beneath them and Ianto would groan with the shared pleasure from the bond, thrusting even harder. The Captain had trouble with which lover to concentrate on; the amazing creature wet, tight, and warm around him or the delicious man relentlessly pounding into his arse. Jack found a good compromise and instead of being trapped in their little dance he took control of it. He ground down hard on Ianto's down stroke, pulling Mikara to his knees so he could drive up into her.

"Oh Shit! …Fuck I can't hold it! Goddess…Fuck I'm gonna come!" Ianto cried, like he was surprised it was actually going to happen. He recovered from the shock and gritted his teeth. His client hadn't given him leave to do so, if he came without express permission… He didn't want to think of the consequences.

Jack preened, how many times before him did they have to fake it? He was determined that for however long they wanted him, that wouldn't be a problem. If he looked back he'd see Ianto bite his lip, hard. Something clicked; the guardian would wait for Jack's permission to come. If Ianto had come without it… The Captain, as a client, could punish him and the other man would accept this. Only succeeding; in fortifying his position as just another self-entitled, douche-bag client in their minds. "Come for me gorgeous, let me feel it…Fuck…come now Ianto!" Jack ordered and the male servant obeyed; snapping his hips twice before coming with a strangled cry.

Mikara gasped when Ianto's orgasm triggered a chain reaction. His pleasure soaked through her thoughts. She tensed and unwound with a drawn out moan. Jack rode through the waves and when he just couldn't take it, he came hard. He howled his release to the stars before collapsing to the side. She wondered when they would need to leave the bed. Jack might prefer to sleep alone or perhaps he just wanted Ianto to stay. There was something about how he looked at her guardian. It wasn't something she wanted to think about. A third lover was always inevitable and something just felt right with Jack. However, she knew when she was just icing on the cake. She couldn't stand the thought that Ianto loved her because he was supposed to, it was fated and not his choice. If this was really their way out then she wouldn't blow this chance, but she'd need to talk to Ianto soon.


	4. Back in Your Arms

It was as if Jack was reading her mind and somehow she ended up in his arms. What was even better, she was in the middle protected by her two guardian's and it felt right. She smiled and without thinking, snuggled back into their client.

Jack practically purred; wrapping his body around both of them. It might not be love yet, but he felt compelled to protect Mikara. He hoped he could keep up this charade and get them out. What then, he wasn't sure, but he wouldn't be alone anymore.

~GLaSC~

A couple of hours later Ianto was greeted with a stray hand fondling his cock and muted moans of pleasure. Jack gave him some greeting about being a sleepyhead and went back to sucking Mikara's clit while slowly stroking the guardian's length. The priestess was working her tongue around the Captain's rather impressive erection like it was an iced treat. Hands down it was the best thing to wake up to ever. If it wasn't before, it was very clear now, Jack knew what he was doing. Twisting his hand, just so as he continued to wank Ianto off.

"Lay back Yan and get ready because I am going to fuck you so hard when she's done." Jack promised with a grin.

Ianto felt like a lover, not a consort. He actually wanted this, he wanted to feel Jack buried deep. He gave himself over to the sensations Jack caused. Mikara took the Captain deep, moaning around him. Jack bucked twice, she shuddered and without thinking Ianto moved to kiss the Captain. They shared the priestess's taste and when Mikara moved, Jack rolled them over.

Jack locked Ianto's arms above his head and ground his hips into the guardian's. He licked at the shell of the Nethran's ear and Ianto moaned. "Goddess you smell amazing." The guardian gasped and Jack smirked.

"That's future genetics for you. And you, well you taste good enough to eat, let's take that edge off. What do you say gorgeous?"

Before he could speak Jack had swallowed him whole. Already worked up from the Captain's hand job, Ianto fell apart quickly. Slowly it seeped in that he hadn't been given permission to cum. "Please, please sir I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry sir."

Jack blinked and let go of Ianto with a soft 'pop'. He looked up; the guardian was close to tears. The Captain understood; orgasm allowance was probably a big thing in a pleasure house. Servants were there for the client's pleasure, not the other way around. To Ianto he was not only letting his training down, but his client as well. "Yan I'm not your typical client. Your pleasure, besides feeding my ego, gives me pleasure. I will tell you when to hold it. Otherwise you have my permission to cum at the insistence of your body. That goes for you as well Mikara."

She smiled and nodded then climbed over to Ianto. "I believe I have a cock to ride and you have a seeing man to fuck blind, Captain."

"I don't usually meet someone even better at dirty talk than I am." Jack chuckled; massaging Ianto's semi-interested length to full interest in remarkable time. Mikara swung her leg over her bonded's hip, settling into position after Jack let him go and sat back. "Goddess that's perfect…go slow I wanna watch for a bit." The Captain groaned, lazily stroking his hard on as she nodded. "Are you as good Yan? Can you talk dirty to her?"

Ianto grabbed Mikara's hips. He loved when he could take his time. It was always rushed and stolen moments. "Goddess, you're so good when you ride. I feel every inch so wet, so warm, so good…fuck, your pussy was meant for my cock." The guardian purred and Mikara worked her hips in languid circles.

"Oh shit…fuck…keep talking Yan." Jack groaned; later he wouldn't remember everything Ianto had said. He just knew he was so hard it hurt. The Captain needed to be buried deep in Ianto and it had to happen now. As if sensing his need the guardian canted his hips and spread his legs wide. He felt like he couldn't wait, but he'd never hurt Ianto so he prepared him up to 3 fingers. Mikara reached back, slicking his straining length with what was left of the lube, before guiding him to Ianto's entrance. Then she put her arms up and around Jack's neck; leaning into him as he moved.

Ianto was lost in sensations, Mikara his beautiful queen astride him. Jack leaned forward, hands pressed to the guardian's abdomen, just in front of the priestess's spread legs as his hips worked and he sucked on her neck. The Captain's hands moved up, caressing Mikara's thighs up to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She turned her head to kiss him; one of his hands stayed at her chest, one snaked down to play where she joined Ianto's writhing body. She started moving harder and Jack followed her lead; hitting the guardian's prostate with every thrust.

"Shit…Yan so fuckin tight…this time you don't come till I do, got it Yan?" Jack ordered and Ianto nodded. "As for you my beauty, let's see how many we can get shall we?" The Captain chuckled even as she shuddered against his hold.

She didn't count how many times she crashed before Ianto started to beg. He sounded so hot, all breathless, surrendering himself to Jack's whim. Another one was coming for her and she was ready to add her own pleas for a respite. It was good, so good, even master John didn't compare. Not that she'd tell, but she was sure she could take no more. She would if she had to; all she could do was plead her case. It was up to the client whether to agree or not. "Sir please…"

"Call me Jack…Wrap those pretty lips around that hmm." Jack purred, slipping two fingers past her lips. When he felt satisfied they were wet enough he brought them back to her clit; swirling them in circular patterns.

She arched and cried out, "Jack please…it's so…I can't…"

"Much better, what do you think Yan? Ready to come? What if she sucks you? I want to see her lips on your cock Yan. One more for her then I can fuck you till I come hard in your tight ass and she can suck you off. A good plan, yes? Yan?" Jack looked into lust blown and glazed eyes, Mikara cried out again and fell to the side, breathing hard.

"Fuck me hard Jack…Want to feel you cum." Ianto moaned; slipping his eyes closed as the Captain grabbed the guardian's legs for leverage. The almost inhuman growl and Mikara's mouth on him told him Jack had in fact reached orgasm. He was riding it out till he had nothing left. Ianto couldn't hold it in any longer and feeling Jack thrust deep a final time, he let himself go.

GLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSCGLaSC

There was barely morning light when Jack reached for a body and met empty air. He sat up and looked around, what he saw was both ridiculously cute and tremendously heartbreaking. Curled together on a rug at his feet were Ianto and Mikara. Training and habits are very tough things to break. The two didn't even have a blanket, dressed in simple clothing unlike just hours ago. Collars still firmly around their necks as they snuggled close for warmth, they looked so innocent in sleep. Jack crawled to the edge of the bed and reached down.

Ianto yawned and stretched, he should have known a full night's sleep was too much to hope for. "A moment sir…"

"Thought I told you to call me Jack."

"Of course…apologies si…Jack." Ianto smothered a yawn and stretched his aching limbs. Trying to ready his body to serve, "Shall I wake Mikara Jack or are my services enough?" The guardian asked and the Captain blinked.

"I didn't wake you for sex Ianto…though if you're offering…"

"I'm a servant in a pleasure house Jack…I'm never not offering."

Jack didn't like the resigned look Ianto was wearing and he wondered what would make the guardian feel better. Did he treat Ianto like the servant he was or…? "Yan I've only known you for hours and yet you and Mikara are already so much more to me than just contracted servants in a pleasure house."

"Does that mean you don't want…?"

"I never said that." Jack grinned, beckoning Ianto to the bed. "Ianto you know when we're not alone or just with John I'll have to…"

"Treat me like any other servant?"

"Yan, I won't have a choice."

"I know, master John said you'd need to be convincing…if we weren't alone now, what would you say?" Ianto smiled coyly.

"I'd tell you to get up here and suck my cock." Jack smirked and Ianto crawled up the bed. The Captain was naked and obviously aroused under the sheet. Demran 3 had a warm; tropical climate. It didn't make Ianto and Mikara's sleeping arrangements feel any better to the older man.

"Would you like any foreplay sir? Or shall I just…get on with it." Ianto asked and Jack realized that not many clients, had taken the former option.

He knew the guardian was just playing along, but he'd be lying if he said the move back to, sir, didn't bother him. "I'm guessing I tell you to get on with it, but since we are alone. I want the foreplay and I really want to spank you for not calling me Jack."

He paused; spanking was more of a reward than anything to a pleasure servant. A spanking could be enjoyable, fun even. "If you wish to punish me sir, there are far better things to beat me with than your own hand. Might I suggest a crop or the strap?" Ianto replied; praying his client would pick one those over a whip or a cane.

"Ianto…" Jack sighed, the guardian looked so sad, but resigned to his fate, ready to accept whatever his client dished out. The Captain decided to deflect the growing tension with sex, like he always did. He knew he used sex as a fix all, but it was familiar territory and he liked that. "I don't want to punish you, what I want is my hands all over that pert little arse while you writhe and moan in my lap." Jack added and was pleased when Ianto's breath hitched.

"Oh…"

"Yes Oh." Jack chuckled. "Now lose the pants and get over my knees."

Ianto scrambled to comply and by the time Jack's hand fell for a third time he was well past arroused. The Captain could hit hard, but it was still in the realm of enjoyable. After a couple hard smacks Jack would 'go exploring' with the pads of his fingers or soothe his reddening skin with gentle touches. Currently two of those fingers, slicked with lube, were pressed into him and he just couldn't stop the moan that fell from his lips.

"I was going to have you suck me off, but this arse is just too much to resist." Jack purred, moving the digits in a slow thrust that made Ianto squirm. The guardian was panting and moaning, fisting his hands in the sheets below. The noises woke Mikara and the Captain being the voyeur that he was, told her to, first get up on the bed and second to touch herself while she watched them.

She wondered if her guardian felt the same. Rather than orders Jack gave them suggestions; one's they were more than happy to follow. He was still their client and ultimately in charge, but she felt cared for, she felt desire and that just didn't happen with a client. Mikara was naked, lounging in the pillows, at the head of the bed in no time. Jack added another finger, Ianto arched, and moaned. "He makes such gorgeous sounds, Fuck him Jack. Make him sing." The priestess all, but sighed.

Jack felt unable to deny her and if it meant more cock teasing sounds from the guardian, he'd take it. With a last smack of Ianto's arse the Captain moved so he was behind the guardian. Ianto was up on his knees and when Jack pushed inside his groan was guttural. "Your arse is so perfect, red from my hand and my dick buried so deep." Jack moaned, starting a slow rhythm of achingly deep thrusts. Mikara watched the pleasure spark across their faces with hooded eyes. One hand at her breasts and her other between her spread thighs. Ianto would moan then she would and the Captain would snap his hips, while gripping the guardian's harder. "You going to cum for me gorgeous? Let me feel it, let her see how amazing you look?"

"Yes fuck yes! Oh Goddess I want to cum." Ianto cried as he pressed back into Jack's sped up rhythm. The Captain moaned and leaned in to press kisses along the guardian's back. Ianto shifted slightly and covered Mikara's hand with his own. Pressing it deeper, rubbing harder. Increased pleasure seeped into the bond and Jack was reaping the benefits. Thrusting hard a few more times while the guardian's body clamped down and the Captain came with a cry of Ianto's name.

Jack collapsed onto Ianto's back, pulling him in to cuddle as he rolled to the side. "I think I could get used to this."


End file.
